superdreuzelpersonaliafandomcom-20200213-history
The Meat Quarter Massacre
Robert Rainsworth was a 37 year old man from Liberty City, who was behind the deadly attack on The Meat Quarter on wednesday August 10th 2011. He was a loner, antisocial, psychopath and a sociopath. He did not have any respect for human life, and he didn't care how many people were going to die in the shooting. Early Life Robert was born in 1974 in Lancaster, Algonquin. At the age of 10, he moved with his parents to an appartment on Onsidian Street, Middle Park West. He attended Varsity Heights High School from 1986 till 1990. His mother was killed in a car accident when Robert was 13, and he was beaten often by his father. These events might be one of the causes of the attack. Criminal History Rainsworth was known by the LCPD. He has been arrested two times. *2001 - arrested on possession of child pornography - sentenced to 6 months in prison *2007 - arrested om possession of unregistred firearms - sentenced to 2 months in prison Shooting On the morning of wednesday august 10th 2011, Robert woke up in his appartment. At around 8.30 am, he drove his car to his fathers appartment, a few blocks away. He entered his room and shot him four times when he was asleep. After the murder, he went back in his car and drove to Burger Shot on The Meat Quarter, where he arrived on 8.47 am. He parked his car, stepped out of the vehicle, opened the trunk and took out an Sig Sauer 552 assault rifle and walked towards the side entrance, where he immediatly shot four people who were standing outside. They were all wounded, but all survived. At 8.48 am, Rainsworth stepped inside the Burger Shot and opened fire. He looked his victims in the eyes with no sign of remorse and shot them. Seven people were killed in the Burger Shot and an additional five were wounded. At 8.51 am he leaves the Burger Shot and walks to the Bowling Alley nearby. He walks inside and starts over again. In the meanwhile, the first LCPD officers arrive on the crime scene of Burger Shot. In the Bowling Alley, Rainsworht murdered thirteen inside and wounds eight. After five minutes, Rainsworth has already left the Bowling Alley and ventures across the street, where he opens fire at pedestrians. Five more are killed and seven suffer injuries. Rainsworth makes his way south, to a parking lot, and continues to fire his weapon without hitting anyone. Police arrive at the Bowling Alley and hear gunshots coming from the south. At 9.03 am, Robert Rainsworth arrives on the parking lot, where he killed three immediatly. He sets fire on a vehicle and shoots four more, of which one died. He turns around and aims his weapon at fleeing pedestrians. One more is fatally shot and five are injured. Robert sets fire onto another vehicle and walks back north, where he wounds two more. At 9.08 am, police surround the parking lot. A few shots are exchanced, and Robert Rainsworth ends the deadly shooting spree by taking his own life. Aftermath The shooting spree of Robert Rainsworth goes down into records as one of the most deadly one man attacks committed in Liberty City. At a press conference about the shooting at 12.00 pm, police state that a lone gunman has caused havok in The Meat Quarter. We can confirm that at least fifteen people have been killed, and many more have been injured. At a second press conference, which took place at 20.00 pm, the death toll was raised to 31. Two more persons would die the same evening in the hospital, raising the death toll to 33. Police investigate Rainsworth apartment and go to his fathers house, where they find his body. In the morning, LCPD gives a third press conference, raising the death toll yet again to 34. A total of 30 people were injured. Preperation It is unclear whether Rainsworth had planned this attack or not. Police still investigate.